welcome_to_bons_burgersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bon Takes Over The Nasa
Bon Takes Over The Nasa is an indie atari-styled game (fangame) developed by Cupcake Comeme. It is a fangame of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Story Something went very wrong in FNaF Land! The Nasa wants to steal Faz City's technology and you have to play as some ordinary Faz City members and make a team to defeat Nasa and the most evil villain, Math-Man! Gameplay You can play as any you want to play after you unlock them. To unlock certain characters, you have to do puzzles. There is also a SURVIVAL MODE where you need to avoid Math-Man's attacks. And once you do that, the game will crash and lead you to a secret cutscene about Bon and Banny, and then the credits will roll. Characters * Bon: Bon is the first character you play as. * Invaderzz: Invaderzz is the second character you can get. To get him, simply go up to him and talk to him. Invaderzz will tell you about how nobody went to the FNaF-festival and wants Bon to help him fight the Nasa (Invaderzz thinks they stole all of the characters and he's right). * Bubu: Bubu is the next character you get. To get him, you have to talk to Aubergine Man, who tell you about how you have at least 7 Lamars to go to the Faz City. When you're done talking, you meet Bubu running around Aubergine Man. He knows where Blackrabbit is. * Blackrabbit: Blackrabbit hides (as Bubu says) in one of the blue houses at the bottom of the map. When you go up to her, you are able to play as her. Bon also realizes that he can ask Dave to join his team. * Buzzek: Buzzek waits near Dave when you find Blackrabbit. When you go up to him, you get him. * Fred: Fred waits near Dave when you find Blackrabbit (just like Buzzek). When you go up to him, you get him. * Aubergine Man: Aubergine Man is guarding the Faz City. You can only go there when you have 7 Lamars. When you get Fred, you are able to talk to him and make him join your team. When you go to the Faz City, you meet Candy who tells you that you have to have 8 more characters before you can go to the Nasa. * Old Sport: When you go to the Faz City, you meet Candy who tells you that you have to have 8 more characters before you can go to the Nasa. You then have to go to the fangame bar . On the stage, you meet Old Sport, who joins your team. * Jdal: When you get out of the big house with a dance floor. You meet Jdal who talks about f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r who is in his house. After the conversation, he joins your team. MORE INFO COMING SOON! Developer(s) *'Cupcake Comeme' (/u/Cupcakecomeme2764) - Coder, Sprite Artist Trivia Gallery Menu 3087a24f-8ec3-43b8-b5b9-02618c06e3d3.png|The menu screen. 333.png|Star that appears in the menu. Characters Ba3f40a4-902f-4e01-9b54-2c6974f76656.png|Bon's Icon New Piskel (24).gif|Bon's Idle 45d37a43-01b2-453c-a572-5bcc5ee55a8a.png|Invaderzz's Icon New Piskel (27).gif|Invaderzz's Idle 8b8f4a3a-81b6-4c9e-8c56-8e0106496660 (1).png|Bubu's Icon New Piskel (34).gif|Bubu's Idle 471ae963-b4d6-4bba-b689-bf2652f1f86e.png|Blackrabbit's Icon New Piskel (33).gif|Blackrabbit's Idle 31050132-f4af-4ef1-a0ba-3f6ad4fdb9c6.png|Buzzek's Icon New Piskel (28).gif|Buzzek's Idle Fa436b27-c48e-4560-827b-8f8308fd58c6.png|Fred's Icon New Piskel (35).gif|Fred's Idle 9c423624-7eaf-4751-8cee-da25670b5e92.png|Aubergine Man's Icon New Piskel (32).gif|Aubergine Man's Idle F5b20362-8701-457f-9917-f7a91634d90b.png|Old Sport's Icon New Piskel (31).gif|Old Sport's Idle 9c324873-b8de-4189-b714-9b11c5031c25.png|Jdal's Icon New Piskel (43).gif|Jdal's Idle 8f047f57-e7af-4fb1-b4af-734251fbd6ca.png|f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r's Icon New Piskel (29).gif|f-n-a-f-g-y-f-r's Idle 221df0b2-218d-442e-b5bf-7e09abba30b5.png|BaseTown's Icon New Piskel (30).gif|BaseTown's Idle Db3391f5-984b-4bd7-b230-c319afd33a00.png|Popgoes' Icon New Piskel (23).gif|Popgoes' Idle 4603f584-b894-4f05-a234-8991ed21d6cd.png|Banny's Icon New Piskel (26).gif|Banny's Idle 6358013e-7e8e-48a9-b452-ec6d6819873e.png|Rachel's Icon New Piskel (25).gif|Rachel's Idle 23af625a-78c3-4838-b6e7-6ca7d33823fb.png|Candy's Icon New Piskel (44).gif|Candy's Idle Puzzle Mode Grass.png|Grass Tree.png|Tree 20.png|Floor that appears in the Fangame Bar. 7aa55cf0-c387-440e-b92a-a233224e7a2b.png|Neon lights that appears in the Fangame Bar. Survival Mode New Piskel (39).gif|Math-Man's first form. New Piskel (38).gif|Math-Man's final form. 458c1c10-c98f-4f68-8475-fe2cedaca616-5nwbuubr (1).png|Bon that flies through space during the battle. 9f83e241-de5b-409b-afe8-465b67133e44.png|Bon at the end of the mode. Other New Piskel (37).gif|The text-box Cb4c5c0c-3851-4256-b304-e2f0be30aa29.png|One of the 3 rare screens that can appear when booting up the game. New Piskel (40).gif|Unused sprite 1 New Piskel (41).gif|Unused sprite 2 Navigation character